


(S)Aint

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Bad Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Hell Johan, Implied Evilshipping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Short One Shot, cursing, darkspiritshipping - Freeform, hell johan and yubel are two different chars, takes place during Jaden vs Yubel duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: Another sound and that figure moved again, reopening his eyes to meet the brunette.But what opened wasn’t the usual. Wasn’t the blue.“Get the fuck off of me,”
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson, Yubel/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	(S)Aint

**Author's Note:**

> tfw when you possess someone and he keeps on bein possessed even after u leave  
> #this is that fic

“I won’t let you defeat me, Judai! I’ve waited so long, SO LONG! All the pain!”

Repeated words, same phrases; it all was so, so painful to hear. The brunette’s saddened, but fierce expression looking back. The fiend’s tears, agony, rage.

Endless rage.

Even when it was in a borrowed body, those emotions remained the same. Those _feelings_ echoed in all appearances. And just when the other was about to play that superhero move to miraculously gain advantage, Yubel smirked, and they both knew what was about to happen.

“No! Johan!”

The trap that missed Johan's body, Rainbow Neos disappearing and the boy’s almighty savior coming to rescue him just in time.

How sad.

“Johan, are you alright?!”

And he was _still_ overprotective of that waste! He won’t be, not for long. 'Johan' _wouldn't_ be ‘alright’. He’ll suffer the same, if not more. They would both drown in eternal agony.

_They had to._

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

The fiend finally spat out, each hint of that filthy _friendship_ growing to be a further eyesore every other second.

“Of course I’m not, we’re gonna settle this now. Just the two of us, and no one else!”

“Oh?”

Yubel hummed back, pretending to even be surprised, though all of this was a set up plan, and everything happened _how_ the fiend _made_ it happen.

“Come on Yubel! Let’s du—”

A groan.

Chocolate eyes darted down worryingly.

“Johan?!”

Another sound and that figure moved again, reopening his eyes to meet the brunette.

But what opened wasn’t the usual. Wasn’t the blue.

“Get the fuck off of me,”

With sudden force Judai was shoved off, being sent a fair distance backwards as inhuman strength threw him off balance.

“Ow-- hey?! What’s wrong…?”

With a scratch on the back of his head, the brunette stared; every gaze turned towards the sitting man, even Yubel looking down with more confusion than rest.

“Nothin’s wrong,” Johan's form spoke back, standing up. “I don’t want your mushy bullshit is all,”

And then he stood up. _He,_ stood up. Not Johan Andersen, not Yubel. But _he._

“How—”

Judai looked up, then back down; and it all seemed as it was seconds ago. Yubel was still in the air, glaring down with same face, and Johan's form was still wielding the orange eyes.

“Where’s Johan?!”

A frustrated shout escaped the teen, all of his tense feelings just glaring at the other to show their desperation. Everything they went through; were _going_ through; it was for his trapped best friend. And just when it _should have_ been fine, he should've been saved, standing next to him, another menace was sent his way.

And this one, he didn't even know how to deal with.

This one just sent him a lousy shrug.

“Dunno,”

Maybe that was a lie. Maybe it wasn’t. There was no duel anymore, no more Rainbow Dark Dragon, no _possession._ His friend should be here, in his own body, cheering him on in the last duel.

But he wasn’t.

“Don’t lie-!”

The brunette began again, ready to argue with all of his emotions pouring out of him, all of his _willpower;_ but his sentence was cut short abruptly. Yubel lunged down between them, back turned to him as the three eyes glared the intruder down; who wasn’t even phased at the breeze the leap caused.

“You’re not supposed to be walking! I left that body!” The fiend yelled down the male, equal, albeit a different type of frustration on its face. “Just who are you?!”

And that same face, that same insanity just smiled.

“I’m Hell Johan!”

Such a wide and happy face that could trick anyone into thinking they held warmth; seconds before it crook and cackled.

“No! You’re-!”

Yubel raised its voice again, but the male shut it down.

“Calm your… uh,” Orange eyes glanced down and back up, eyeing the androgynous monster card. “One tit,”

That sole, crude insult cut short everyone’s thoughts. Judai's, who stared dumbfounded, momentarily forgetting about everything. Sho, who was still worried about the outcome, but listened in on the bickering. Even their teacher who felt a gasp be stuck in his throat, having trouble believing the vile words leaving anyone’s mouth; - and at that, pointed at the strongest spirit in question.

The same spirit who blushed an unknown shade of crimson on its face, piling up embarrassment and anger almost immediately and pouncing at the bluenette. But add even more surprise, and their new guest only felt the wind brush his hair away at the impact of the blow, blocked by his hand.

“What-?!”

Yubel roared and the other just grinned.

“Oho,” _‘Hell Johan’_ mused with amusement, looking over at their clenched fists. “Seems like I got your strength too,”

Their eyes met again; the male laughed and its _original_ only frowned further, fangs clenching, anger arising.

“So, what are we doin’?” Such a casual change in topic, and it irritated the fiend ever more, almost triggering another assault, but then the male glanced behind, pointing at the standing teen with his other hand before noting the 'hero party' in the background. “Them?”

And Yubel wanted to insult, to attack, to _rip him apart;_ he even wore _that brat’s_ face, but the offer…

The offer that made it realize something.

That whoever, _whatever,_ this, _madness_ spawned into existence was, it was on its side. The monstrous spirit retreated some steps back, standing up straight now to eye down its… ‘ally'.

“Yes. _Them_ ,”

The fiend confirmed with spite, but it was all the other needed apparently.

“Alright,” Then those footsteps moved, walking past the larger figure and engaging Judai. “Let’s dissemble your little hero show, shall we?!”

That wicked orange shone bright as it did seconds ago, and Yubel’s sadistic smile returned; as if it had never left. Even when Yubel was no more, and its form stood back, watching. Both males locked eyes, duel disks initiated, and another duel set in place.

"Duel!"

* * *

And then they won. No, not Judai. _They_ won.

_He_ won.

Won versus Judai. Won versus Sho, Cronos. All remaining who dared step up. Shoveled down into the ground mercilessly. And then stepped upon some because that cruel male shared that chaotic mentality, that _sadomasochism._ He wanted to watch them all drown in their own pools of blood, made by _his_ hands.

Even if the ending was a little more anticlimactic; - being sent to the stars. But it sufficed. In the matter that Yubel would find a mutilated corpse of the Dark World residents on occasion, but it _sufficed._

And so, the plot twist happened. The hero lost. _Judai,_ lost and the world was left without its spark of hope. Everyone behind him followed the same fate, and when all the lined up have been put in their place, Yubel snatched the comatose brunette with them. It was... strange, and unexpected, to say the very least. The plan of uniting dimensions would now succeed, and the fiend has gained an adventurer to its own.

The male that now walked by its side. Not having a set goal to himself, guided by memories of his short-lived existence before he gained his own two feet.

And of what Yubel told him.

What was the _‘plan’_. Who _‘The King’_ was, and what was his agenda. What was _their_ role in it. Serving as his lackeys, as the bluenette confirmed and the fiend frowned, whacking him on the head.

“You will not refer to him like that,”

Yubel ordered and the other chuckled out a ‘sure’.

And then something, whatever the demonic spirit did, happened, and that same annoying brat was now apparently someone else. Hardly believable, but Johan's twin didn’t question it too much. They traveled back to the throne ruins of the castle for the grand meeting after all.

The hall that echoed of the male’s heels, his draconic ‘friend’ opting to hover nearby instead. Then they came in sight of it. The fallen chair of the mighty, and broken windows around, but the presence powerful on its own intimidated the area no matter where they were at.

“My king,”

Yubel spoke, acknowledging the golden eyes turn and armor clank.

“Yubel,”

And he replied. The monotone voice that watched its ancient friend kneel in front of him.

But only one bowed at his presence.

And only then did the Supreme King glanced over at the other figure; without a change in facial expression, without a different tone in voice.

Without a blink.

“You,”

“Bow down, idiot!”

Yubel roared with a somewhat hushed tone, trying to pull the other down by his coat, but it went ignored. In fact, Johan only hummed.

“Your choice is to disobey me?”

The armored figure asked, and the fiend decided to let go, not interfering. Ally or not, it that stupidity decided to walk in his own death trap, then...

Then it would just be the two of them again. And _not_ this… walking malice with monstrous power that somehow became reality.

“Nah,” Feet stepped forward, both figures watching the male move forward. “I just prefer, mm... how do you say that…” A hand reached for the gloved gauntlet, pulling it up to his lips. “A little ‘ _introduction’_ first, as they say,” And they planted a lifeless, but lingering kiss on the back of the palm.

The two-colored pair of eyes watched; many varied emotions perking up at the sight. Some of jealousy, others of anger, and last of… curiosity. Just that simple affection on its prince; - _king._ Nobody ever dared, nobody tried. It was...

Unexpected.

What would happen now? Did that unknown male cross the final limit? Would blood be shed? Or would the king order his friend to assail him—

“Haou,”

The Supreme King spoke his title out as the only reply. None of the expected things becoming reality. It was mildly disappointing, but the fiend let out a sigh of relief as well. Feelings became a parallel mix of emotions regarding the bluenette’s wanting fate. One day he was a nuisance, and the other he was stronger than Yubel, saving its form from some miscalculated consequences.

“Haou…” Johan's form repeated. “I’ll remember that,”

With that, he walked back, signaling a wave to the other two without a regard to the missing respect.

“You’ll find me around if ya need me. Probably got some bondin’ time or some shit between you two. With all the uniting dimensions and what not…” Some shuffling through the ruins and that long coat swayed out of sight. Not a care in the world. Dark World or real one. “Whatever you said. Wasn’t listenin’!”

Last words were called out to be heard, but they sounded perfectly audible and fine, not being missed by a beat even if they weren't yelled. And the two looked at each other; with an exhale and the silence, they were left to themselves once more.

"Let us speak in private,"

* * *

A plan set in motion, and the long-awaited ruling of the Dark World became official. Reigned by the Supreme King himself, with Yubel, and its own bizarre manifestation wielding the name of ‘Hell Johan’ by side; they served and slaughtered, ruled and conquered, until the time for using Super Fusion came once more, and this time, there was no Judai to use it.

No Rainbow Dragon to be fused with Neos.

Not any of that. None of it. All of the magical and happy endings seemed so vague, so surreal. As if none of really happened. As if it was in a past; - an alternate reality where things _might have_ gone differently.

But not in this one.

This is what happened. Where they were. Where Yubel’s plan succeeded, and it would finally be together with its prince from long ago.

Where it was just them.

_And him._

The one who became a part. Somehow, someway, he remained. And he was accepted. By neither fully, but by both yearned of. Secretly and unknowingly of course. But they _yearned_ for that protection, that strength. That bloodshed that could match up Yubel’s own. And from the other part, that subtle offense, silent disrespect, yet the indirect submittance to the throne. The one _wearing_ the crown.

Always walking a crossed path, yet never reaching an end. The endless horizon that was carved so delicately, that with all that arrogance, _he_ had wormed its way in their hearts.

Their thoughts and minds.

Sought to be curious, but would never ask. They relied. Relied on his strength. Because deep down, Yubel often wondered;

When they served to do orders, sent on hunts, murders. When those muscular arms carried the fiend back to recovery. When he committed mass genocide on the residents; to protect the other, or for his own amusement?

When it all piled down to one thing;

Would they have really won without his help back then?

“You’ve been pretty sour lately,”

Back in the castle ruins again, deployed of yet another duty. They walked back together, as many times now, even if Yubel would never be used to his presence.

“I have… things on my mind,”

Usually a different answer would come. But after so long, one could even say they’ve formed some sort a functioning of relationship.

“Haven’t heard that one before. Really,” Johan replied with dripping sarcasm, unphased by the words, biting into some eatable fruit found. Few more steps and their footsteps halted; now out of the grand area, free to their doings once more. “So gonna spill it out?”

With the last chew, his mouth swallowed the remains before throwing it away, absentmindedly watching it roll around on the ground. Only moments of silence followed, the fiend pondering the offer, trying to form the correct wording, a difficult expression overtaking its face. And then;

“You…shouldn’t be real. You were supposed to be back to being the boy. You’re _me._ My personality—”

The other interrupted the monologue all too quickly.

“Riiight, right, that,”

Johan waved his hand around, walking up to the large demon, shutting all of those insecurities and doubts down, as if his existence was a fully normal and calculated thing.

“How about you start thinkin’ a bit less about that, and…”

Their eyes met, the two-colored pair gaining some turmoil in its stomach; curiosity, _excitement._ It was always refreshed when that point of interest _did something._

This time it came in a different form. In the form of affection; a hand on its messy hair coming felt, fingers tugging at the strands, pulling them around, playfully curling them in their grasp. And the other, that rested on the fiend's chin, circling around the lips, almost lovingly caressing them with the thumb and gently parting the two, letting the intruder rest on the bottom lip once a small distance was opened. The half-lidded orange eyes that watched and craved, looking at the bare fangs that could bite down any moment and draw blood on his finger. Yet the lusting gaze only showed its own hunger in the form of a canny smile. 

They all worked together to melt down Yubel's anger, brush away its confusion, and offer temptation; - slowly pushing it forward, _pulling it in._

“…enjoy a bit of _other_ things,”

A whisper before the rapture and he leaned in. So carefree, so _inadequate_ and unfulfilled without it. With the same feeling served to their king, Yubel was treated as another heavenly being and Johan let himself feel complete once again. Lips pressed again the blue ones, with a sluggish but quick start, gradually turning to nudging, _tempting;_ calling and _begging_ for the reciprocation, that when the fiend replied, thawed from its paralyzed state, all of their coherent thoughts went away.

 _He_ made them went away.

In the form of a kiss. Of a sinful reassurance that elegantly distracted away of reality. But all lies and regrets felt good.

They always did.

And the lie was kept in the tongue, wasn’t it?

_The_ _lie_ had already begun, was already spoken. Had already entered the demon’s mouth. Why would it let escape now? They met, they _agreed_ to keep _sinning_ together, and truly;

Was Yubel the only _fiend_ here?

“This is what you wanted,” Johan murmured in the kiss, letting their tongues dance another, and there was no question whether he meant Yubel’s original purpose, or _this._ “You got it, didn’t ya,” That stern tone hushed in-between, his breath coursing through the other, firing up fires never meant to burn.

But Yubel let him. Let him do what he wanted, let him _tempt_ not only it, but their king as well. His voice lead to such unknown manipulation, initiated foreign seduction, felt so loving, caring;

Promising.

“We’ve won,” The mouth that trailed away, nuzzling the cheek, kissing away the tension and moving past the hair strands to whisper the sweet words in; “Nothin' else matters,”

And he was right. They won. It happened. Nothing would come and overtake, undo. The Supreme King was with them.

Yubel was by his side.

_He,_ won.

A little bit of everything; the world, his existence;

_their hearts._


End file.
